Coming Clean
by xCampRockHSMluva4evax
Summary: -Co-written with - Something tragic has happened to Mitchie and it affects everyone she loves. Is Mitchie strong enough to get through this or will she push everyone she loves away from her? Chapter 21 POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, This is the first chapter of my new story. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading.

* * *

**Chapter One  
**

"_It must be the same for you with your mom and her job at HotTunz China, people probably are always acting fake around you," _Shane said.

Mitchie looks at him and realized that she can't lie to him and she has to tell him the truth before he find out from someone else. She didn't want that. She looked down at the canoe and not looking at Shane. Shane noticed this and asked, "Mitchie, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," Mitchie said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shane asked with concern in his voice.

"I can't do this anymore," Mitchie said.

"Can't do what anymore?" Shane asked with a confused look on his face.

"Lying," Mitchie said.

"Lying about what?" Shane asked.

"Shane, I have to tell you something about my mom," She said with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, go on, I'm listening," he said.

" My mom is not the president of HotTunz China," Mitchie said. "She is a cook here at Camp Rock and I helped her in the kitchen."

"What?" he asked.

"Shane, I just had to tell you the truth about my mom because you are the one person that I don't want to lie to," she said. "I didn't want you to think that I was pretending around you and that I was hanging with you because of the free stuff because I'm not. I am hanging with you because you are a nice guy and I like your music. I meant what I said the other day that I would buy that song. God, you must hate me right now and I don't blame you because I shouldn't had lied to everyone in the first place."

She looked down not wanting to see his face or his reaction.

* * *

What will happen next. Will Shane yell at Mitchie for lying or will he be happy that Mitchie told him the truth. Stay tuned for chapter two to find out. Review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading.

* * *

"Mitchie, look at me," Shane said.

She didn't look at him so he put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face so he can look at her. He noticed that there was tears falling form her eyes. He wiped away her tears.

"I am so sorry, please don't yell at me," she said.  
"Why would I want to yell at you?" he asked.  
"Because I just lied to you and you should be mad right now and telling me that you hate me and saying mean things to me," she said.  
"Mitchie, I don't hate you," he said. "I am not going to yell at you or say mean things."  
"You do not hate me?" she asked.  
"No, I don't, but I do have a question, why did you lie?," he asked looking at her

She sighed before answering, "I lied because I wanted to fit in and to be popular for once because back home, I was nobody. Nobody wanted to talk or hang out with me. I only have one friend and her name is Sierra. You don't know what it like to go to school knowing that no one want to your friend or want to sit with you at lunch. I just wanted for once to fit in and to be noticed. So when I came to Camp Rock, I met Tess and when I told her that my dad owns a hardware store, I knew that she was making a list of how to make me miserable so I told her that my mom was president of HotTunz China and she believed me. I know what you are thinking, I shouldn't had lied but Tess intimidated me and somehow the news that my mom was president of HotTunz China spread throughout camp and reached your ears before I could stop it."

After she finishing explaining, Shane was shocked by what he heard but was thinking that he now know a little more about Mitchie and how she just wanted to fit in. Maybe she is different from all the other girls. She just told me the truth even though it was hard.

"Shane, please tell me what you are thinking?" Mitchie asked snapping Shane out of his thoughts.  
"Mitchie, I am happy that you told me the truth and don't worry I am not mad at you," he said.  
"You are?" she asked.  
"Of course, you proved to me that you want to friends with me and not the Shane Grey you saw on TV," Shane said, "You are being honest and bring true to yourself. You are being the real Mitchie Torres, the girl I see when I am with you,"  
"Shane, that is the nicest thing you ever say to me," she said. "I am happy that I told you the truth,"  
"I glad too," he responded.

"See, I knew that the real Shane Grey was a nice guy and not a jerk that everyone else see," she said.

"I know and now he is free thanks to you," he said.

"Me, why?" she asked.  
"Because you helped me realized that being a jerk is not who I am and helped me realize that music you play come from your heart," Shane confessed.  
"Glad I could help and now I have a question to ask you," she said.  
"Okay, ask away," he said.  
"It's about your mystery girl," she said.  
"Okay, what about her?" he asked.  
"I was wondering if every girl in camp has sang to you?" she asked.  
"Almost every girl but there is just a few girls left that hasn't sang to me yet," he responded.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"Um, Tess, Caityln, Peggy, and you," Shane said looking at her.  
"Me?" she asked.  
"Of course you, I haven't heard you sing," he said. "Hey I have an idea, why don't you sing for me and then I can decide if you are my mystery girl."  
"I don't know, I'm not that good," she said.  
"Come on, you might be good, you don't know if you do not try," he said. "Please just one song, there is no one around but me and I am the only one that is listening,"  
"Okay, but I am telling you I am not your mystery girl," she said.  
"That's for me to decide," he said. "You can began whenever you are ready,"

She nodded before talking a deep breath and started to sing

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

* * *

Has Shane found his mystery girl? Stay tuned for chapter three to find out. Review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy it. Happy reading.

* * *

After she finished singing, she saw that Shane was staring at her intently and he has a look of shock on his face. He couldn't believe it, he finally found the girl that he was searching for and it was the girl that was in front of him the whole time and he hasn't seen it.

"That's the song," he said  
"What are you talking about, Shane?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
"The song you just sang is the song that I heard a girl singing it on the first day of camp, " he said. "Those are the lyrics I got stuck in my head."  
"You mean to tell me that my song was the song that you been looking for," she said.  
"Yes, now I know that you are mystery girl, the girl I been searching for," he said with a smile on his face.  
"I can't believe it, I'm your mystery girl," she said.  
"I can't believe it either," he said.  
"So what do you want to do now that you found me?" she asked.  
"First, I want to thank you," Shane said.  
"Why?" Mitchie asked.  
"Because you helped remind me the kind of music I like and to play music I like and not what the label tell me to play," Shane said.  
"You're welcome," Mitchie said smiling.  
"Now I have one more question to ask you," Shane asked.  
"Ask away," Mitchie replied.  
"I really like you and will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked.  
"I really like you too and I would love to be your girlfriend," she answered with a huge smile on her face.  
"really?" he asked.  
"Of course," she said.

Shane lean over and kissed Mitchie on the lips. Mitchie was kissing back wrapping her hands around his neck while Shane was pulling her close to him deepening the kiss. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. They was smiling and resting their foreheads against each other.

"Wow, that was some kiss," Mitchie said.  
"I know," Shane said.  
"I am happy that we did that," she said.  
"Me too," Shane said.  
"We better head back, it is started to get dark," Mitchie said.  
"Okay, let's go," Shane said.  
"Okey-dokey." she said.

They paddled their canoe back to the deck where they got out and Shane flipped the canoe upside down on the shore. They held hands as they walked back to Mitchie's cabin. They stopped in front of her cabin.

"Well, here we are at my cabin," Mitchie said.  
"I see," Shane said.  
"Shane, I had a great time with you," she said.  
"Me too," he replied.  
"I better get inside, my mom is probably wondering where I am," she said.  
"Okay, I will see you tomorrow at the beach jam," he said.  
"Yes you will, " Mitchie said. "Will you be singing at the beach jam?"  
"Yes I will with Nate and Jason. They will be coming here tomorrow to perform for all of you before final jam," he answered.  
"That's cool," Mitchie said. "Will you be singing your new song?"  
"That for me to know and for you to find out," he said with a smirk on his face.  
"Aw Shane, you are so mean," she said pouting  
"Hey, being mean is part of the image," Shane said.  
"Shane Grey, are you making fun of me?" she asked.  
"No, I like to get you mad," he said.  
"Jerk," she said.  
"But I'm your jerk," he said.  
"hmmph, I am going inside my cabin," she said walking to the door.  
"Mitchie, don't be like that," he pleaded.

Mitchie didn't hear him as she walked to the door and open it and went inside leaving Shane outside in the dark.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter four to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter of the story. Happy reading.

* * *

The next morning Mitchie woke up and got dressed. After finishing getting dressed she went to the kitchen where her mom and Caitlyn were preparing breakfast. Her mom was making biscuits while Caitlyn was stirring the pot of grits. Mitchie wore her purple apron and went over to her mom and greeted hello to her.

"Good morning, mom," Mitchie greeted her mom.  
"Good morning, sweetie," Connie replied. "How did you sleep?"  
"Okay," Mitchie responded. "So what can I do to help?"  
"You can pour the orange juice in the pitchers," Connie said.  
"Okay mom," Mitchie said.

She went over to the counter where the containers of orange were. She started to pour the container of orange juice into the pitchers. While she was pouring the orange juice, Caitlyn finished stirring the pot and she came over and started to talk to her.

"So Mitchie, how are you this morning?" Caitlyn asked.  
"I am all right," Mitchie answered.  
"I heard something interesting this morning," Caitlyn said.  
"What did you hear?" Mitchie asked.  
"I heard that you and Shane went on a canoe ride yesterday," Caitlyn said.  
"Where did you hear that?" Mitchie asked with shock on her face.  
"It is all over camp so it is true that you and Shane spend time together," Caitlyn asked eagerly.  
"Yes we did," Mitchie answered.  
"Really? What were you talking about with Shane?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Well we were talking what is like for him to be famous and about images. Then he asked me if it was the same for me because of my mom's job at HotTunz China," Mitchie said.  
"What did you say?" Caitlyn questioned.  
"I could not lie to him so I told him the truth that my mom is not the president of HotTunz China and that she is a cook here at Camp Rock and I help her in the kitchen," Mitchie said looking at Caitlyn with shock written on her face.  
"How did he react?" Caitlyn asked.  
"He reacted very well and he did not get mad at me. He understand why I lied," Mitchie said.  
"That's is great," Caitlyn replied.  
"I know, it is great," Mitchie responded.  
"Okay, what happened after you told him the truth?" Caitlyn asked.  
"We were talking about his mystery girl and I asked him if he found her yet," Mitchie said pouring the last container of orange juice into the pitcher.  
"What did he tell you?" Caitlyn asked.  
"He told me he hasn't found her yet and he asked me to sing," Mitchie said.  
"Well did you sing?" Caitlyn asked.  
"I did," Mitchie answered.  
"Well? Are you the mystery girl that Shane is looking for?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Yes," Mitchie said.  
"I knew it! Didn't I tell you that you are the girl that Shane was looking for?" Caitlyn said.  
"I know but I couldn't believe it when he told me that I was the girl he was looking for," Mitchie said.  
"So what happened next?" Caitlyn asked eagerly.  
"Well, he was happy and he thanked me for reminding him of the music he used to play," Mitchie said.  
" Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me everything," Caitlyn asked.  
"We might have kissed," Mitchie said.  
"What?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Well he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend," Mitchie replied.  
"What did you say?" Caitlyn asked.  
"I said yes," Mitchie said.  
"Oh my god! I can't believe that you are Shane Grey's girlfriend!" Caitlyn exclaimed.  
"I can believe it that I have a cool boyfriend like Shane Grey," Mitchie said.  
"So are you happy?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Yeah, I am because I have nothing to hide from Shane and that he like me for me," Mitchie said.  
"I am happy for you, Mitch," Caitlyn said.  
"Thank you Cait," Mitchie said.  
"So are you looking forward to Beach Jam later on today?" Caitlyn asked.  
"Of course," Mitchie responded. "Shane is performing along with the rest of his band."  
"That's great," Caitlyn said. "Do you know what song they will be playing today?"  
"Actually that is the reason why I am a little mad at Shane," Mitchie confessed.  
"Really?" Caitlyn asked. "Why are you mad at him?"  
"Well, I asked him if he will be playing his new song for Beach Jam and he just made fun at me. I got mad and went to my cabin leaving him outside," Mitchie replied.  
"Mitch, why did you do that? I am sure that he did not mean to make fun of you and he wanted to hear the new song for the Beach Jam along with the rest of us," Caitlyn responded.  
"I guess but I am still mad at him," Mitchie responded.  
"Oh Mitchie, will you be able to stop being mad at him when he is performing?" Caitlyn asked.  
"We see. Now let's get some breakfast and join the rest of the camp at the Beach Jam," Mitchie said.  
"Okay, let's go," Caitlyn said.

Mitchie and Caitlyn left the kitchen and went to get some breakfast knowing that the Beach Jam will be interesting with the Connect 3 perform

* * *

Next Up: The Beach Jam, what will happen? Stay tuned for chapter five to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter of the story. Happy reading.

**_Di was here! If you don't know me, I am xCampRockHSMluva4evax's sister, Diane aka xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo. I am going to help her out on a few chapters. but that doesn't mean that I am co-writing this story. We had co-written a story, locating on my profile. Anyway, help her out! Review! Also, read my stories on my profile and the links on my recent story that was completed on Feb and the sequel to it is on HER profile. but READ the first one, so you can get caught up in the story!_**

* * *

After breakfast, Mitchie and Caitlyn went to the kitchen to help her mom wash the dishes before going to the beach jam. They finished washing the dishes and said goodbye to her mom and left. They stopped by the cabin to grab a blanket for the ground. They made their way to where the beach jam was held.

Meanwhile at Shane's Cabin:

Shane was going over the lyrics for the song that he was going to sing at the beach jam along with the other members of connect 3. He was thinking about the night before and how things ended with Mitchie leaving him alone outside in the dark. He doesn't know whenever or not Mitchie was mad at him. He will find out later at the beach jam which was taking place in one hour. The members of connect 3 will be arriving any minute now. He was bought out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He went to open it and saw that it was Nate and Jason.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Shane asked letting Nate and Jason into the cabin.

"Nothing much just excited to be performing in front of the whole camp," Nate responded.

"It is going to be fun," Jason said.

"So what song are we performing?" Nate asked.

"It is going to be something new," Shane said.

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Didn't you read the lyrics I send you, Jason?" Shane asked his friend.

"Of course I did," Jason replied.

"Then why did you ask what song we are performing?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Jason answered.

"Forget about it, so Shane have you find your mystery girl yet?" Nate asked Shane.

"Yes I did," Shane said.

"So who is she?" Nate asked.

"Her name is Mitchie," Shane said.

"The girl that hangs out with.." Nate started to say, but was interrupted by Jason.

"Your crush, Caitlyn!"

"Shut up, Jason," He said, gritting his teeth.

"You have a crush on Caitlyn!" Jason started to sing.

"Shut it," Nate said, blushing.

"You do!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, you do!"

"No, you don't."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"HA! I tricked you!"

"JASON!"

"GUYS!" Shane screamed.

"Yeah?" The guys said.

"Don't make me separate you!"

"Sorry."

They left to argue some more, leaving Shane in his thoughts.

* * *

Next Up: The Beach Jam, what will happen? Stay tuned for chapter five to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mich: Bold, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold) **_Sorry for the lack of updates. I just couldn't think of the chapter, but now I could since my sister is helping me on some of the chapters. **Also, this is NOT the beach jam scene YET. We are getting to it, but we had gotten a lot of ideas for some Smitchie stuff and we had gotten carried away! Sorry, but the BEACH JAM WILL BE IN THE STORY LATER! Hehe, maybe..... Whoops. **Oh, great! Thanks for spoiling it, Sis! Now look what you have done! **What did I do? **Ugh, never mind! We will see about the Beach Jam._** Anyway, Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is the next chapter of the story. Happy reading. We love ya if you read it and leave us reviews! Also, to DivaWriter12: We are trying to find more words to replace those words. but if you have any suggestions to us to use, then leave a PM on her profile or put it in your review. Thanks.  
**

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all. hehe. lol.**_

**_Di was here! If you don't know me, I am xCampRockHSMluva4evax's sister, Diane aka xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo. I am going to help her out on a few chapters. but that doesn't mean that I am co-writing this story. We had co-written a story, locating on my profile. Anyway, help her out! Review! Also, read my stories on my profile and the links on my recent story that was completed on Feb and the sequel to it is on HER profile. but READ the first one, so you can get caught up in the story!_**

* * *

Shane left his cabin and went to the mess hall where his uncle was waiting for him.

"Hey uncle Brown," Shane greeted his uncle.

"Hi Shane, are you ready for the beach jam?" Brown asked.

"Yeah, I am," Shane replied.

"Where are Nate and Jason?" Brown asked.

"They are off somewhere arguing as usual," Shane said rolling his eyes.

"What are they arguing about this time?" Brown said.

"Oh nothing," he said but he whispered to himself, "Nate has a crush on Caitlyn."

Unfortunately, Mitchie overheard it and screamed,

"**NATE HAS A CRUSH ON CAITLYN?**"

"Yes he does but you can't tell Caitlyn," Shane said.

"Why? She my best friend and we don't keep secrets from each other," Mitchie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Because I want Nate to tell her himself so you can't say anything." Shane said with a serious look on his face.

"Shane, I don't know if I can be quiet," Mitchie admitted.

"Please for me?" Shane begged.

"Fine I will and besides pop star, you are going to be yet so let's go," Mitchie said leaving.

"By the way, it's Rock Star," Shane yelled.

"Whatever, _**POP star**_," She said, laughing.

"**MITCHIE!**" He yelled.

"**SHANE!**" She mocked him.

"I'm going to get you!" He said, running towards his door and running to where Mitchie was, screaming and running away from him.

**Meanwhile with Nate and Jason:**

"Yes you do," Jason said to Nate who was shaking his head.

"No, I don't." Nate said.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, I do."

"HA! Trick you again!" Jason said, laughing.

"Man, Jason. Shut up." Nate said, punching his shoulder.

"Hide me!" Mitchie said, running towards them and hiding behind Jason.

"Mitchie, what are you doing?" Nate asked her.

"Hiding from Shane, now shush and DON'T tell him where I am." She whispered to them.

They nodded. They stood up, looking around and making some conversation about Birds until Shane walked up to them, looking around.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mitchie?"

"She's.." Nate was starting to say until Jason had to say,

"She is right behind me."

Both Nate & Mitchie slapped their forehead and Jason just realized what he did wrong.

"Whoops?"

"Thanks a lot, Jason." Mitchie said before taking off with Shane behind her.

"**JASON!**" Nate scolded him.

"**SORRY!**" Jason said to him & Mitchie.

Nate sighed. Why did he have to deal with a **WEIRD** bandmate and **NOT** a serious and **NORMAL** one?

* * *

Next Up: More Smitchie & the Beach Jam, what will happen? Stay tuned for chapter six to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Mich: Bold, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold) **_I did this chapter all by myself since Di is working on her story. so I know you guys miss her, but she will be back after finishing up her 15th & 16th chapter of Unexpected Love. Anyway, thanks for the reviews that you gave us. We are using your reviews to make this story more popular and more exciting! So she will be back... or not...???_

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all. hehe. lol.**_

**_Di was here! If you don't know me, I am xCampRockHSMluva4evax's sister, Diane aka xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo. I am going to help her out on a few chapters. but that doesn't mean that I am co-writing this story. We had co-written a story, locating on my profile. Anyway, help her out! Review! Also, read my stories on my profile and the links on my recent story that was completed on Feb and the sequel to it is on HER profile. but READ the first one, so you can get caught up in the story!_**

* * *

**Previously on Coming Clean:**

_Nate sighed. Why did he have to deal with a **WEIRD** bandmate and **NOT** a serious and **NORMAL** one?_

**Chapter Seven**

"Mitchie will you please slow down?" Shane said trying to keep up with her.

"No," Mitchie replied running faster.

"Well, you are bound to get tired sooner or later," Shane said.

"No I won't," Mitchie said.

"Yes you will,"

"No, I won't,"

"Yes you will and by the way you can't run forever because we got a beach jam to get to," Shane said.

"I don't care, if you want to get to the beach jam you have to catch me first!" Mitchie yelled.

"Fine I will find a way to make you stop running," Shane yelled to her.

"I like to see you try!" Mitchie yelled.

"Fine you will!" Shane yelled at her.

Shane chased Mitchie hoping to catch her.

**Meanwhile with Nate and Jason:**

They were walking back to the mess hall where Brown was talking to one of the camp directors.

"Hey guys, where have you been?" Brown asked.

"Outside arguing," Nate answered.

"About Caitlyn," Brown said.

"How did you know that?" Jason asked.

"Shane let it slip," Brown responded.

"He is so dead," Nate said.

"Nate, do not say that," Brown said.

"Sorry, I am just mad that everyone know that I have a crush on her," Nate said.

"You have a crush on who?" A voice said from behind him.

They all turned around and saw Caitlyn standing in the doorway.

"Caitlyn," Nate said.

"So tell me Nate, who do you have a crush on?" Cait said walking toward him.

"Um, I can't tell you," Nate sputtered.

"Why not Nate?" asked Cait.

"I am afraid that she won't like me back," Nate admitted.

"How do you know that she won't like you back," asked Cait.

"Cait, I just know, okay" Nate answered.

"Just tell me," Cait pleaded with him.

"Okay, but you better not laugh," Nate said seriously.

"I promise, now tell me," Cait said.

"Okay," Nate said. "It's you," he whispered.

"What? Speak Up, I can't hear you," Cait said.

"It's You," Nate said louder not looking her in the eyes.

"Me?" Cait said speechless.

"Yes it is you Caitlyn," Nate said looking at her.

"Oh Nate, why didn't you tell me?" Cait said.

Nate sighed, " I was afraid that you wouldn't like me back,"

"Nate I am so glad that you told me because I do like you," Caitlyn said with smile on her face.

"You do," Nate said.

"Yes I do," Caitlyn replied.

"Be my girlfriend," Nate asked.

"I thought you will never ask," Caitlyn said.

"Is that a yes?" Nate asked anxiously.

"Yes," Caitlyn answered.

"Good because I can do this," Nate said closing the gap between them and kissing her with passion. They broke apart with smiles on their face.

"Finally," Jason said.

"About time you two get together," Brown said.

"I can't wait to tell Mitchie, by the way where is Mitchie?" Cait asked.

'Well, the last time we saw them, Mitchie was running and Shane was chasing her," Nate answered.

"Why is Shane chasing Mitchie?" Cait asked with a confused look on her face.

"Apparently she said something to upset him," Jason responded.

"What did she say to him?" Cait asked.

"She called him a pop star instead of rock star," Brown said.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't like being call a pop star," Cait replied.

"I wonder if he was able to catch her," Jason said.

"I hope so because Beach Jam starts in a hour," Nate said.

**Meanwhile with Smitchie:**

Mitchie was able to keep running but she was loosing her speed. Shane was right behind her and he noticed that she was not running as fast. He know that this is his chance to catch her so he would not yet this chance slip. So he quickened his pace and was about two feet from her. He closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her waist and stopped her from running away from him.

He bent down and whispered in her ear "Got you, just like I told you I would"

"That you did," Mitchie said softly.

"Now what do you have to tell me," Shane said.

"I am sorry that I called you a pop star and that you are a rock star," Mitchie said turning around to face him.

"And?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry that I made you chase me around the camp," Mitchie answered.

"Well it was fun chasing you and you are forgiven," Shane said as he bent down and touch his lips to her lips. They kissed passionately and Shane traced her lips with his tongue begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and they was engaged in a tongue war. After kissing for a while they broke apart for air.

"Now, that was an amazing kiss."

"From the best."

She laughed.

"But not from the best."

"What?"

"I had better kisses than that," She said, cockily.

"From who?" He said, anger in his tone.

"Gotcha!" She said, laughing and rolling around in the grass.

"**MITCHIE!** That was evil of you to do that."

"I know."

"Don't make me chase you again."

"I wouldn't do that and besides, aren't you supposed to be on stage in 5 minutes?" She said, looking at her watch.

His eyes widen.

"Mitchie! We got to get going or we are going to be late!" Shane said.

"All right, let's go, then," Mitchie said.

Shane grabbed her hand and they both took off to where the stage is and hoping that they will make it.

* * *

Next Up: Finally, the Beach Jam. what will happen? Stay tuned for chapter eight to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Mich: Bold, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold) _Hey, guys! I'm back! Sissy mostly did this chapter, but I mostly stop by to check and see what she had done. I had recently posted Chapter 15 & 16 of Unexpected Love. so go & check it out! It is on the links on her profile! I love you if you did!_**_ Everyone, I hope you missed her or else she wouldn't be here, helping me out. so clap for her! _**(Everyone claps) _-bows- Thank you, thank you very much!  
_**

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all. hehe. lol.**_

**_Di was here! If you don't know me, I am xCampRockHSMluva4evax's sister, Diane aka xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo. I am going to help her out on a few chapters. but that doesn't mean that I am co-writing this story. We had co-written a story, locating on my profile. Anyway, help her out! Review! Also, read my stories on my profile and the links on my recent story that was completed on Feb and the sequel to it is on HER profile. but READ the first one, so you can get caught up in the story!_**

**Song used in this chapter****: All I Need By Tony Oller.** (**Nate: **_Italics**, **_**Shane: Bold, Nate/Shane/Jason: _Bold/Italics_**)

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_"Don't make me chase you again."_

_"I wouldn't do that and besides, aren't you supposed to be on stage in 5 minutes?" She said, looking at her watch._

_His eyes widen._

_"Mitchie! We got to get going or we are going to be late!" Shane said._

_"All right, let's go, then," Mitchie said._

_Shane grabbed her hand and they both took off to where the stage is and hoping that they will make it._

**Chapter Eight**

Mitchie and Shane ran as fast they could to the mess hall where their friends was waiting for them. With one minute to spare they finally made it to the mess hall and busted through the doors both breathing heavily.

"There you guys are!" Nate yelled at them

"Where have you been?" Cait asked.

"You are cutting it close," Brown said.

"We're sorry, we got caught up and didn't notice the time," Shane said.

"All that matter that is you are here now," Brown said.

"That's right," Mitchie said.

"Are you guys ready to perform?" Brown asked.

Shane, Nate, and Jason all nodded their heads.

"All right then, Shane come with me. Mitchie and Caitlyn go and take your seats. Nate and Jason wait here until Shane call you to join him on stage," Brown said. "Everyone understand the directions?"

They all nodded.

"All right then, let's get this show on the road," Brown said.

Mitchie and Caitlyn wished the boys good luck and left the mess hall. Shortly after that Brown left leaving the boys in the mess hall.

"So Nate, did you asked out Caitlyn?" Shane asked him.

"Maybe...." Nate said, swinging side to side.

"He did." Jason answered for him which he received a glare from Nate.

"You did, man?" Shane asked looking at Nate.

"Yeah I did," Nate said.

"That great!" I am happy for you!" Shane exclaimed.

"I know you are but can't we please drop it," Nate said.

"Why? Is someone blushing?" Shane asked.

"Not me," Nate said.

"Yes you are," Jason said.

"No, I'm not," Nate said.

"Yes you are,"

"No, I'm not,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes, I am," Nate said, before realizing what he just said.

"**HAHAHA!** Gotcha again!" Jason exclaimed in a singy-songy voice.

"**JASON!** Man, you have GOT to stop doing that!"

"Hey, you started it!"

"No, I didn't."

"GUYS!" Shane screamed, making them jump.

"Shane, are you supposed to be on stage with your Uncle Brown?" Jason said, pointing outside.

"Shoot! Thanks for reminding me!" Shane said, running down the stairs from the Mess Hall to the stage.

Brown was talking, trying to look around for Shane until he heard an panting near him. It was Shane.

"Sorry, I'm late. Nate & Jason were annoying me," Shane whispered to him when he turned around from the audience.

"It's okay," Brown said.

"And I would like to introduce you to Shane Grey who is performing for you guys today," He said into the microphone to the audience before leaving the stage while the audience are clapping.

"Thank you Uncle Brown and put your hands together for Nate Black and Jason White," Shane said and Nate and Jason came out and joined him on stage. The audience clapping and cheering.

"Now we are going to perform a new song called All I Need. I hope you guys like it," Shane said.

They began to play.

_I never thought Id miss you  
I never thought I cared  
And now I'm lost without you  
_**I'm searching everywhere  
Find out who I really am  
When I'm with you**_  
**I know just where I truly stand**_

_You're everything I need  
You're everything I hoped that I would find  
You were standing next to me  
Meant to see  
How could I be so blind?  
_**You're everything I no  
You're everything I could ever feel  
When you're standing next to me  
I can see that what we have is real**_  
**All I need is you  
All I need is you  
All I need is you**_

**I'm standing at the cross road  
Standing here alone  
I'm feeling lost without you**_  
Cannot make it on my own  
Try to find the man I am  
When I'm with you  
**I know just who I really am**_

**_You're everything I need  
You're everything I hoped that I would find  
You were standing next to me  
Meant to see  
How could I be so blind?  
You're everything I no  
You're everything I could ever feel  
When you're standing next to me  
I can see that what we had is real  
All I need is you  
All I need is you_**

While Shane was singing, he looked at Mitchie in the eyes and didn't look away. She met his eyes and smiled at him while he was smiling back. Tess noticed the exchange and started to get angry.

**Thought that I was better off without you near me  
You made me who I wanna be  
With you I'm whole  
Now all I want is you**

**_You're everything I need  
You're everything I hoped that I would find  
You were standing next to me  
Made to see  
How could I be so blind?  
You're everything I no  
You're everything I could ever feel  
When you're standing next to me  
I can see that what we had is real_**

**Listen baby  
You're everything I need  
You're everything I could ever feel  
You're everything I no  
All I need is you  
You're everything I need  
Hey... **

They finished and everyone stood up, clapped and cheered for them. Shane, Nate & Jason bowed. The song was a success, what could go wrong?

* * *

What will happen Next? Stay tuned for chapter nine to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Mich: Bold, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)****_  
_**

_**I hate Tess. **_**Why? _Because... uhh.... I can't tell you. _Why? _Because the audience (points at them) is reading this. _Why? _Because I don't want to spoil it. _Why? _Can you be quiet with the WHY? stuff? _Why? _UGH! We don't own anything from Camp Rock, only the plot. _Why? _SHUT UP! You are starting to get on my nerves!!!!!!!_**

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all. hehe. lol.**_

**_Di was here! If you don't know me, I am xCampRockHSMluva4evax's sister, Diane aka xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo. I am going to help her out on a few chapters. but that doesn't mean that I am co-writing this story. We had co-written a story, locating on my profile. Anyway, help her out! Review! Also, read my stories on my profile and the links on my recent story that was completed on Feb and the sequel to it is on HER profile. but READ the first one, so you can get caught up in the story!_**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

They finished and everyone stood up, clapped and cheered for them. Shane, Nate & Jason bowed. The song was a success, what could go wrong?

**Chapter Nine**

Shane, Nate, and Jason all took a bow and then left the stage.

"That was so awesome!" Nate exclaimed.

"I know! Everyone loved our new song!" Shane said excitedly.

"Yeah, it was great," Jason said.

"We have to play this song to our record label," Nate said.

"What if they don't like it?" Shane said.

"Why wouldn't they?" Nate asked.

"Because they won't like it when they find out that we changed our sound," Shane replied.

"Shane, once they hear the song, they will realize that it is good to change our sound and try new things," Nate said.

"Yeah, what he said," Jason said.

"Okay, I agree with you," Shane responded.

"Okay, we better get the recording back to our record label and let them hear it," Nate said.

"All right, let's go," Jason responded.

"Guys, I can't leave yet," Shane said. "I'm not done here,"

"You do what you have to do and we do ours," Nate said in understanding.

"You are talking about my birdhouse, right?" Jason asked.

"Oh, come on, we see you at final jam," Nate said dragging Jason away to the limo. Shane watched them walked away and he walked to where Mitchie and Caitlyn talking about the song.

Shane was about to say something to Mitchie when all of the sudden Tess spoke

"So Mitchie, tell us what does your mom do again,"

"My mom is..." Mitchie started to say but was cut off by Caitlyn, "Why do you care about what Mitchie's mom does, Tess?"

"Because Mitchie has been lying to you all summer," Tess replied.

"How do you know that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Because I saw you and her with the chef which you called her Mom, Mitchie." Tess responded.

"But that does not prove that she was lying," Caitlyn replied.

"Mitchie, just tell us the truth about your mom," Tess said.

Mitchie took a deep breath and began to talk "Okay, my mom is not the president of HotTunz China but she is a chef here at Camp Rock,"

"Ha, I knew it, you were lying about your mom. Now, say goodbye to your little secret because it won't be a secret anymore. I finally won and you lost. I knew there was something suspicious about you since you have been hanging out with Shane Grey. Are you... **DATING** him?" She asked with surprise and anger in her voice.

"Uhh..."

"Tess, shut up." Shane said in his jerky voice.

"What? Who said that?" Tess said, looking around to find the voice who said it.

"Me, Tess Tyler. Shane Grey. Turn around." He replied, rolling his eyes. _"Tess is really not that smart. Oi." _

She turned around and saw him. She straighten up her posture, smirked and walked towards him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Shane." she said in a seductive voice.

Mitchie and Caitlyn rolled their eyes and gagged. Tess turned around and gave them a hard glare which they gave back with a harder one. He looked at the hand on his shoulder, pushed it away and shook his shoulder, disgusted.

"I heard everything."

Her face fell and said in a timid voice,

"You did?"

"Of course, I did. You are so stupid."

"Why Shane? I finally find out that Mitchie was lying about what her mom really does. You should be mad at her for lying to you and not talking to her," Tess said.

"Tess, there is one thing that you did not know," Shane said.

"What that, Shane?" Tess asked.

"Mitchie told me the truth about her mom," Shane said with a smirk on his face.

"What?" Tess asked with a frown on her face. "When?"

"When Mitchie and I was on the canoe ride together," Shane said.

"What?" Tess asked with shock on her face.

"Yeah, we were talking about her mom's job at HotTunz China and she broke down. She told me what her mom does and why she lied in the first place and that is why I am not mad at her. She told me the truth before I found out from someone else. So Tess you should just forget it because you did not win when in fact you are the one that lost," Shane said with a smug look on his face.

"But what about the fact that you and Mitchie are dating?" Tess asked.

"Tess, Enough," Mitchie said walking toward where Tess and Shane was standing. "What Shane and I do is none of your business, why do you care if Shane and I are dating or not?"

"Because you are not good enough for him and you are just a girl from a small town with no talent what so ever," Tess said.

"Take it back," Mitchie said.

"Why do I want to do that?" Tess asked.

"Because it is harmful," Mitchie replied.

"Aw, did I hurt someone's feelings," Tess mocked.

"Stop it, Tess," Mitchie said trying to hold her tears back.

"Or what? You tell your mom on me. Your mom is the only reason why you are here because without her, you would not be here," Tess said.

"Tess that is low," Caitlyn said coming to Mitchie's aid.

"You stay out of it," Tess said pointing at Caitlyn.

"One thing is clear is that Mitchie Torres should not be here and should not be hanging out with Shane Grey because he is a rock star and Mitchie is just a nobody from a small town. It will never work between those two," Tess said before walking away. _I will find a way to bring Mitchie down and make Shane see that I am the one that he should be with and not her._

"Man, she is really a witch," Cait said to Shane.

"I know, I really don't like that girl," Shane replied.

"She likes to make everyone miserable," Cait responded.

"She is really mean," Shane said. "Saying those things about Mitchie not caring about her feelings."

"I know but Mitchie is none of those things, right Mitch," Caitlyn said waiting for Mitchie to reply.

"Yeah Mitchie, don't listen to what Tess said," Shane said.

When Mitchie didn't reply, they both turned around to see that Mitchie was not there and that she was gone.

* * *

Uh-oh What will happen next? Where is Mitchie and where has she gone? Stay tuned for chapter ten to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Mich: Bold, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**_I'm evil. _I? _Okay, WE are evil. Do you want t_o _know why? _Yes. _Too bad! You have to read the story to find out what happens next. _Hey, sis?_ Yeah?_ Isn't it for you to go soon? _Oh yeah. I have to go to the movies with my bro tonight, we invited SOMEONE, but she doesn't want t_o go! _-looking at her sister- _Hey! I just don't want to_ go_! _Fine. _  
**

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all.. hehe. lol.**_

**_Di was here! If you don't know me, I am xCampRockHSMluva4evax's sister, Diane aka xoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo. I am going to help her out on a few chapters. but that doesn't mean that I am co-writing this story. We had co-written a story, locating on my profile. Anyway, help her out! Review! Also, read my stories on my profile and the links on my recent story that was completed on Feb and the sequel to it is on HER profile. but READ the first one, so you can get caught up in the story!_**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

When Mitchie didn't reply, they both turned around to see that Mitchie was not there and that she was gone.

**Chapter Ten**

**Mitchie **looked at the sunset while sitting on the edge of the bridge. Tess was right. She was only here because of her mom. She just wish that she could go home now, but she doesn't want to leave Shane, Caitlyn and the rest of the people. She sighed and put her palm on her chin. She was thinking about it until her cell phone started to ring. She went through her pockets and pulled it out. She looked at the caller id and then put ignore. She doesn't want to talk to that person right now. She sighed once again. She didn't heard footsteps until she felt someone next to her. She looked at the person next to her. It was Nate.

"Hey, Mitchie."

"Hi."

She looked away to see the sunset. Nate sighed. He had gotten a call from Shane. He was panicking and told him that Mitchie was missing. He was looking for her after the phone call and found her on the edge of the bridge.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"No. Nate, I'm just really upset right now."

"Why?"

"Because... Because... Tess is right. I don't belong here, I'm just here because of my mom. Without her, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm just boring, old plain Mitchie who has no talents." She replied, tears pouring on her cheeks.

I pulled her to my arms while she was sobbing.

"Mitchie, you're not plain nor boring or old. You definitely **DO** have talents! Don't let Tess get you down. Don't listen to her. She wants to see you suffer when she says that. Don't fall for it."

"But she also say that I am not good enough for Shane," Mitchie said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Mitchie, that is not true, you are the one that bought Shane back to Earth and you helped him what a jerk he had been," Nate said trying to cheer her up.

"That's true," Mitchie replied.

"You see, there are things that Shane really like about you and made him someone that he was before this whole mess with the media," Nate said.

"Do you really think that Shane like me for me and he does not prefer anyone else?" Mitchie asked in a timid voice.

"Of course, he does, would I lie to you?" Nate asked.

"I guess not," Mitchie replied.

"Now come on, let's go tell Shane and the others that you are fine," Nate said getting up. "They was worried about you and hope that nothing bad has happened to you."

"okay, but first can I have a moment alone?" Mitchie asked.

"As long as you don't do anything to hurt yourself," Nate said.

"Fine, now can you leave me alone?" Mitchie asked.

"Okay," Nate said before walking away leaving her on the bridge.

She sighed. She was glad that she has friends that loves and cares about her. She smiled before standing up, but two mysterious people walked up behind her and pushed her into the lake. She screamed before going underwater. She was starting to lose air. Everything was blank. She wondered if this was the end of her life.

* * *

Uh-oh! What will happen next? Who pushed Mitchie into the lake? Stay tuned for chapter eleven to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: Italics, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

_**I wish I could kill Tess right now! **_You can't, she is just a character in the story. She's not real!** _So? Can I just imagine that I can kill her? Is that illegal or something? _**No, but you can do that!** _Yay! The wicked witch from the west is gone! _**Not exactly!** _You have to ruin my mood! Besides, I have a lot of evil thoughts in my mind right now because I was thinking about what to write on Tess' thoughts. _**Di, you're not evil!** _Sis, I know. but it is going to take me all night to get them out of my mind! _We definitely don't own CAMP ROCK, just the plot! _Aww, I wish we did. _Well, we don't.  
**

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all.. hehe. lol.**_

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_She sighed. She was glad that she has friends that loves and cares about her. She smiled before standing up, but two mysterious people walked up behind her and pushed her into the lake. She screamed before going underwater. She was starting to lose air. Everything was blank. She wondered if this was the end of her life._

**Chapter Eleven**

After leaving Mitchie on the bridge, Nate went to Shane's cabin where everyone was waiting for news about Mitchie.

"Nate, did you find her?" Shane asked when he walked into the room.

"Yeah, I did," Nate responded.

"Where is she and is she okay?" Connie asked wondering about her daughter.

"Don't worry, she is on the bridge and said that she will be here in a moment and she is okay," Nate said.

"Good," Connie said.

"Is she really okay?" Shane asked.

"When I approached her on the bridge,she was crying and telling me what Tess said about her. She was really upset and I said that the things Tess said was not true. I said to her that there were good things about her and that she should not listen to what Tess said," Nate explained to Shane.

"Good," Shane replied. "Because the things Tess said about Mitchie was not right and she does not have a heart."

"You're right, Shane, Tess is just an evil person and she does care about anyone but herself," Caitlyn spoke.

"My daughter is very lucky to have people who cares about her and would do anything for her," Connie spoke.

"I'm glad that she does," Shane replied back.

**Meanwhile.....**

The two people, who pushed Mitchie into the lake, were walking to a cabin where they met a mysterious person who was hiding behind the chair, its back turned so they wouldn't see the person's face.

"We have did what you wanted us to do." One of the people said to the person, hiding behind the chair.

"Good. Now that Mitchie is gone, Shane is going to be mine." The person on the chair said, turning the chair around.

"Tess, I have a bad feeling about this. What if someone is looking for Mitchie and finds her no where to be found?" the same person asked her.

"Ella, don't worry. I'll make sure that they won't find her." She replied, putting her hands together and smiled evilly.

"But Tess, I'm started to feel guilty about this!" Ella said.

"Don't be. You shouldn't feel guilty about this! You're in this and so is Peggy."

"Tess, you're going to be in trouble. They are going to find out somehow!" Peggy said, throwing her hands in the air.

"No, they won't. That's why you guys are going to distract them from finding her."

"But what about Mitchie?" Ella asked, pointing outside the lake from the window.

"Who cares? She's finished. Now go! They are going to get suspicious," Tess said.

"Alright, we're going," Peggy said.

"Fine whatever! Just Go!" Tess yelled at them waving them off.

They left the cabin leaving Tess alone with her very, very bad thoughts.

_Idiots. I have to deal with them, but they are the only ones that doesn't hate me. Now that Mitchie or Bitchie, my new nickname for her, is gone, Shane is now mine and he will be MY boyfriend, not HERS! I just hope those two idiots are distracting them right now or else I would "accidentally" spill their deep, dark secrets in front of the whole camp. They will be the laughingstocks in the whole camp. Like I said, I don't care about people, just about me, me and of course, MOI! Duh! I am Tess Tyler, soon to be Grey, and I always get what I want even if it takes... to KILL someone.  
_

She smiled and laughed evilly.

* * *

Tess, UGH! I hate her so much! What will happen next? Will they ever find out that Mitchie is in the lake? What about poor Mitchie? Is she dead? Is she alive? Stay tuned for chapter eleven to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: Italics, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

_**I mostly wrote the chapter! I couldn't fall asleep until 3 am because there was a spider on the ceiling of my room and it flies. I was afraid. It flew down to the ground and I squished it with the broom that my dad left me since I called him to squish the same one in my room. I only slept 3 hours and 28 minutes. I woke up at 6 am and got a idea for this chapter. **_She is really tired right now. Don't make her cranky because she lash on you. _**Trust me, don't make me cranky. I'm**_** _tired. Hehe.  
_**

**_Yes, I am going to be helping my sis out with a couple chapters. but if she wants me to co-write this with her, I can, but I have to finish my story: Unexpected Love which is on HER profile NOW! Please read it, but read Two Different Worlds Collide FIRST. That will get you caught up with Unexpected Love. _**_This is my story, sis! **I know that! I just need MORE readers since my LACK of updates on there! Don't you see the last time I updated it? **Okay, but just remember this is MY story._** _-sigh- I know, fine! Gosh, rude much? _**_Hey! **Oops, I forget she was here with me. Oh, well. she wouldn't mind at all.. hehe. lol.**_

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_Idiots. I have to deal with them, but they are the only ones that doesn't hate me. Now that Mitchie or Bitchie, my new nickname for her, is gone, Shane is now mine and he will be MY boyfriend, not HERS! I just hope those two idiots are distracting them right now or else I would "accidentally" spill their deep, dark secrets in front of the whole camp. They will be the laughingstocks in the whole camp. Like I said, I don't care about people, just about me, me and of course, MOI! Duh! I am Tess Tyler, soon to be Grey, and I always get what I want even if it takes... to KILL someone.  
_

She smiled and laughed evilly.

**Chapter Twelve**

It was now nighttime and still no sign of Mitchie Torres! Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Connie and Shane are starting to get worried. Mitchie was never this late.

"What's taking Mitchie so long?" Caitlyn asked in frustration.

"I don't know," Shane said starting to raise his voice. "Someone thought that she was going to come a few hours ago!"

He glared at Nate and Nate glared back.

"Well, I don't know! She said that she was coming back after she had some time alone," Nate angrily said to back to Shane.

"Guys!" Jason yelled.

"What?" They replied back.

"I don't think that yelling or glaring at each other is going to help us find Mitchie," Jason said to them.

"Sorry," They said to each other and then hugged each other.

"Let's just find her and hope that she is safe and isn't in any trouble or isn't dead," Connie said splitting the boys from each other. "I'm really worried about her right now. What if something bad happened to her?"

"Connie, don't think like that, if it make you feel any better, we are going to look for her," Shane said while hugging her.

"Thank you and I hope that you find her," Connie said.

"I hope so too, she wouldn't take this long," Caitlyn said looking away before snapping back and balling her fists. " I bet that Tess has something to do with Mitchie's disappearance."

"Caity, I don't think that Tess would go that far," Nate said rubbing her shoulders trying to calm her down.

Caitlyn looked Nate straight in the face and said, "Nate, do you know Tess? She's going to do anything she can to get what she want even it mean to get rid of Mitchie, so she can have you, " she replied pointing at Shane who was looking at her with a confused look on his face.

"Me?" he asked in a confused voice breaking away from Connie.

Caitlyn sighed in frustration.

"Of course, You!" Who else?"

"No Way," He denied.

"Shane you are stupid, don't you listen to what she said to us a couple of hours ago?" she asked bitterly.

"Of course, but I meant that she wouldn't go that far to get me. I don't even like her in the first place," He responded back in the same tone as her.

"Tess doesn't care that you don't like her, she just want you to be hers and hers alone," Caitlyn said back.

"I don't want her and she is a very bad person," Shane said.

"That won't stop her from getting you," Cait said.

"That won't happen because no matter what she does she will never be with me, the only person I want to be with is Mitchie," Shane replied.

"That is good as long as you don't listen to what Tess said or do anything she said to you," Cait said.

"Okay, I won't listen to anything that Tess said." Shane said.

"Good," Cait said.

"Now that you two are done talking, let's split up and look for Mitchie," Nate said.

"Okay," Shane said.

They all walked to the door and was about to open it when suddenly the door opened and standing there was Ella and Peggy.

* * *

What will happen next? Why are Peggy and Ella doing there? Will they tell what they done to Mitchie and rat on Tess or will they lie? Will they ever find out that Mitchie is in the lake? What about poor Mitchie? Is she dead? Is she alive? Stay tuned for chapter eleven to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: Italics, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

_**Sorry, I didn't do most of this chapter because I fell asleep, but I helped her on the ending. I got a lot of ideas for the next chapter, so you see more suspense and drama on the next chapter. **_Yeah, she's really tired because of the spider story, so she slept for 6 hours straight to 10 am through 3:30 pm. _**Also, I'm still tired!!! -dancing to Crank It Up by Ashley Tisdale- **_Sis, what the heck are you doing? _**What does it look like I'm doing? I'm dancing! **_That doesn't look like you're tired to me. _**-shrugs and dancing some more- **_She's crazy! -pointing to one of the sides of her head and doing the 'crazy' sign. _**I heard that! **_

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I'm also writing a one-shot for Sonny With A Chance and a story on Camp Rock which is now ON-HIATUS due to the one-shot and this story. So go and check my stories & one-shots out. I'll post it soon. Until then to the people who are my regular reviewers on my other stories, you won't see another update from me on Unexpected Love. but I will try to update soon. _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_They all walked to the door and was about to open it when suddenly the door opened and standing there was Ella and Peggy._

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ella, Peggy, what are you two doing here?" Nate asked them as they entered the room.

"We have something to tell you," Peggy said.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"It's about Mitchie," Ella said.

"What about her?" Jason asked.

"We know what happened to her and where she is," Peggy responded.

"Well, where is she and is she okay?" Connie asked frantically.

"Before we tell you where she is, please don't get mad or upset," Ella said.

"Why would we get mad or upset with you, it's not like you two done anything to Mitchie or something bad happened to her," Cait said.

Ella and Peggy both looked at each other with guilty looks before looking back at the other people in the room.

"Oh my god, something did happened to her," Cait said.

"Please just tell me what happened to my daughter," Connie said with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Just know that Tess told us to do this," Peggy said. "Because if we don't, she told us that she would reveal our darkest secrets to the entire camp."

"What did Tess told you to do?" Nate asked in a frightened voice.

"She told us to push Mitchie into the lake and after you left Nate, the coast was clear and while Mitchie was standing up, we took our chance. We sneaked quietly behind her and pushed her into the lake. Mitchie screamed for someone to help her and trying to stay above water. After a few minutes she went underwater and we think that Mitchie is unconscious and still underwater," Peggy said.

When Peggy finished telling what happened, the room went quiet. All you could hear is Connie crying in Jason's arms, Caitlyn sobbing and Nate trying to comfort her. Shane was trying to stay strong and fighting back tears.

"How could you two do something this terrible to Mitchie?" Nate said.

"Because we had to," Peggy said. "Our secrets are very important to us and we couldn't let Tess reveal them,"

"So are you telling us that your secrets are more important than a person's life!" Cait said.

"You don't understand, our secrets are really bad like criminal bad," Peggy said.

"So?"

"We are going to be arrested because of that secret,"

"Ella!"

"What?"

"You were not supposed to tell," Peggy said to her.

"what, is it that bad?" Nate asked.

"Yeah," Peggy responded.

"What did you do? Murder someone, rob someone, or rape someone?" Jason asked.

"Um, we rather not tell you because you might turn us into the police," Ella said.

"Well, you are going to the police anyway because you pushed Mitchie into the lake," Nate said.

"Oh my God, Mitchie, Shane don't just there, go and get Mitchie," Cait said.

"All right, I'm going," Shane said going out the door leaving them in the cabin.

"As for two, you are going to tell us where Tess is and we are going to have a little chat with her," Nate said.

"Tess is in her cabin," Peggy said.

"Thank you, Jason come with me," Nate said to Jason.

"Okay, Caitlyn and Connie go to Brown's office and tell him what is going on and tell him to call the police." Nate said.

"Okay," Connie said.

They all left the cabin leaving Peggy and Ella alone.

**Meanwhile...**

Another person was spying on them and pulled out their cell phone. They opened the top of their cell phone and called another person.

"Hello?" the other person on the line asked.

"Tess, you need to get out of here and fast. That Ella and Peggy confessed to the gang and now Shane is going to the lake to get that Bitchie out. Also, Nate & Jason are going to the cabin. Go & stop Shane before he gets her! Go!"

Tess hung up and growled. She knew that she shouldn't have trusted Ella & Peggy to do her work. She called 911 on her cell phone.

"Yes, I have an emergency."

She smirked evilly and started to tell the operator on the other line. They knew that they shouldn't mess with her.

* * *

What will happen next? Who's this person that was talking to Tess? Are they working for Tess? Will Shane get there in time? Is Tess going to stop her? What about Mitchie? Is she dead or alive? Stay tuned for chapter fourteen to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: Italics, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

_**My eyes are so itchy right now. **_Sis, don't rub it! _**I know. but it is so itchy! **_Sis! _**Okay, I won't itch it again! **_Fine. lol.

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I'm also writing a one-shot for Sonny With A Chance and a story on Camp Rock which is now ON-HIATUS due to the one-shot and this story. So go and check my stories & one-shots out. I'll post it soon. Until then to the people who are my regular reviewers on my other stories, you won't see another update from me on Unexpected Love. but I will try to update soon. _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_She smirked evilly and started to tell the operator on the other line. They knew that they shouldn't mess with her._

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shane was walking down the bridge to the lake. His Mtchie was in the lake and she could be dead because of Tess. He balled up his fists. Tess did this to Mitchie and he's going to make her pay and she won't get away with this. As he reach the end of the bridge and He was about to dive in the water when he heard a gun and the it was pressed toward the back of his head.

"Bad idea Shane, I wouldn't save her if I was you," Tess whispered into his ear.

"Tess, you need to leave me alone. I don't love you let alone liking you. I only love one person and that is Mitchie, not you," Shane said to her.

"What do you see in her? She is just a plain, old, boring loser from loser-ville. She doesn't have a great voice, she can't play crap and she sucks!" Tess said to him in an angry voice.

He turned around, grabbed the gun from her hand and threw the gun in the lake. then he grabbed Tess by the neck and looked into with a very angry look on his face.

"Don't say that about Mitchie. You are the one that is jealous of her. Besides you're doing all this because for the first time in your life, you couldn't get what you want," Shane said bitterly releasing her form his grip.

"Me, Jealous? I was never jealous of Mitchie," Tess replied with a "hmmp" sound and pushed her hair back in response.

"Yes, you were or otherwise you wouldn't tell Ella and Peggy to push Mitchie into the lake," Shane said.

"So maybe I do deeply hate her but I am not jealous of her," Tess said to him.

"You were jealous of her, just admit it, Tess," Shane said.

"No," Tess replied.

"Say it," Shane said.

"No, I won't say it," Tess said.

"Say it, Tess," Shane said.

"Okay, Okay, I was jealous of Mitchie, there I said it, happy now?" Tess yelled at him. "She doesn't deserve you. I do, don't you see? We are perfect for each other and we could be great together. You are a rock star and I am a rich girl. Mitchie is just a nobody."

'First of all, Mitchie is not a nobody! She is beautiful, smart, sweet, caring and warm. You? You don't fit into any of those categories, she does," Shane said to her.

"That's why you are a sucker, you falling for her tricks," Tess said trying to get through to him.

"What tricks? I am not falling for any tricks but I was about to fall for your tricks. Luckily she knew what kind a person you are and so did Caitlyn," Shane said.

"Who cares? Look Shane, you are never going to fall in love with those girls," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder looking at him.

He remove her hand form his shoulder and spoke, "Maybe I already fallen for one of them, I will never fall in love with a girl like you so get used to it,"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Tess said.

Then she reached behind of jeans and grabbed her gun. She pointed the gun at his forehead.

"Now, I am not going to let you near Mitchie. She deserve to die and die alone. You won't be saving her," Tess said.

"Why?" Shane asked trying to distract her.

"You know why, I want you Shane Grey and I would do whatever it take to get you," Tess said. what

"Like I said, no matter what you do, you will never have me," Shane said.

"Look I make you a deal," Tess said.

"What kind of deal?" Shane asked.

"I won't pull the trigger if you do what I say," Tess said.

"Uh-huh, like I do what you say," Shane said.

"If you want to live, you will do it," Tess said.

"Let me think about it, I rather die than listen to you," Shane said.

'Then you die, any last words before I pull the trigger?" Tess asked as she loaded the gun.

"Yeah, see ya," He ran toward the end of the bridge and jumped in the water as Tess fired the gun.

* * *

What will happen next? Will Shane find Mitchie? Is Mitchie even alive or is it too late? Stay tuned for chapter fifteen to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**_Wow, we are already up to Chapter fifteen! That's amazing. _**I know. **_Now we have to think about chapter sixteen._**** _That's really hard since I'm going to be working on the next chapter of UL. So sis, you're on your own on this chapter. _**It's fine. you'll be back on the next chapter, right? _**Of course, I will. Who else will give you ideas for the next chapters? **_

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I'm also writing a one-shot for Sonny With A Chance and a story on Camp Rock which is now ON-HIATUS due to the one-shot and this story. So go and check my stories & one-shots out. I'll post it soon. Until then to the people who are my regular reviewers on my other stories, you won't see another update from me on Unexpected Love. but I will try to update soon. _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_"Then you die, any last words before I pull the trigger?" Tess asked as she loaded the gun._

_"Yeah, see ya," He ran toward the end of the bridge and jumped in the water as Tess fired the gun._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nate and Jason were walking to Tess' cabin and bickering along the way.

"We are not going to sing a song about birds on our next album," Nate said to Jason.

"Aww, why not?" Jason asked.

"Because who wants to hear us sing about birds?" Nate asked. "Who cares about birds?"

"I do," Jason replied.

"Yeah, just you, I don't think that our fans would like it," Nate responded.

"But I think they will," Jason argued.

"Jas, do you know someone that loves birds besides you?" Nate asked.

"No," he replied.

"Exactly, then we are not going to have a song about birds on our next album," Nate said.

"Why, on our last album we didn't have any songs about nature, shouldn't we have nature on our next album," Jason pleaded with Nate.

"Jason, birds, nature? Where do you get these ideas from?" Jason asked looking at him.

"From you," Jason responded.

"Me, why me?" Nate asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because you started the conversation," Jason said in an accusing voice and pointing a finger at him.

"No, I didn't," Nate said.

"Yes, you did," Jason said back.

"Fine, let's just end this because I there is Tess on the bridge and she is holding a gun," Nate said.

"What, Where?" Jason asked looking around for Tess.

"Jason, look," Nate said pointing at the direction where Tess was standing with a gun in her hand with her back to them. Jason saw where Nate was pointing and his eyes darken.

"Let's go get her," Jason said running to where Tess was leaving Nate with his eyes wide open and his mouth opened.

"Dang, Jason, wait for me!" Nate yelled running, trying to catch up to him.

Jason was not hearing him, all he was thinking about is getting to Tess and making sure that she didn't hurt anyone. He finally caught up to Tess and grabbed her and taking her gun from her hand. Then he threw it away.

"Tess, what are you doing with a gun?" Jason asked her.

"None of our business," Tess replied in a bitter voice.

"Where is Shane?" Jason asked.

Tess didn't answer.

"Answer me, Tess, where is Shane," Jason asked shaking her.

"Jason, let her go," Nate said trying to catch his breath.

"Why would I do that?" Jason asked.

"Because you can't hurt her." Nate said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"But Nate, I think that she's done something to Shane," Jason replied.

"Jason you don't know that, let her go and then ask her," Nate said.

"Fine," Jason replied letting Tess go.

"Tess, we need to ask you some questions," Nate said.

"What questions?" Tess asked.

"About Shane and Mitchie," Nate said.

"Fine, what about them?" Tess asked.

"First of all, did you tell Peggy and Ella to throw Mitchie into the lake?' Nate questioned her.

"That for me to know and for you to never find out," Tess said in a smug voice.

"I think that she did do it," Jason said.

"All right Tess, to the question that Jason asked you before, Where is Shane," Nate asked.

"I don't know," Tess replied.

"Yes you do," Nate replied.

"No, I don't, even if I know where he is, I wouldn't tell you," Tess said with a smirk on her face.

"Tess, you are impossible," Nate said.

"Why thank you," Tess replied.

"That was not a compliment," Jason said.

"Did something happened to him and did you hurt him?" Nate asked.

"Why would I hurt him?" Tess asked.

"Because you would do anything to make sure that he is yours," Jason said.

"And because you was a holding a gun when Jason grabbed you," Nate said.

"Maybe, I did want to hurt him," Tess answered.

"Ah-ha, so you did used a gun on him," Nate said.

"I did," Tess said.

"Oh my god, did you shoot Shane," Jason asked in a scared voice.

"I would have," Tess said.

"What do you mean by that?" Nate asked.

"I would have shot him if he hadn't jumped into the river as I pulled the trigger," Tess confessed.

"You mean to tell me that Shane is in the river?" Jason asked.

"Yes and he is too late to save Mitchie because she is dead," Tess said.

"Tess, you evil girl," Jason said.

"Thank you and now my plan is complete, I finally got rid of Mitchie and Shane will never see her again," Tess said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't be so sure about that," a voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and saw that Shane was in the water holding Mitchie in his arms.

"Shane!" Jason and Nate screamed running to the end of the bridge while Tess was standing there shocked at the turn of events.

Shane swam to the bridge with Mitchie in his arms. he found her body floating in the middle of the lake and swam to her. When he finally got to her and he thought that she was dead, but he was happy that she still have a pulse but it was very weak.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter sixteen to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

_**This time, I didn't write the chapter. I was too busy, writing my new plot for a new story on Camp Rock. **_Yep, I did it all by myself. _**So that means you don't want to write this story together anymore? -pouts- **_Di, of course not! I still want to write this story with you! **_YAY! -jumps around and dancing- _**-shaking her head- crazy. _**HEY! **_Besides, you guys are going to hate me for this. _**Why? **_Sis, didn't you pay attention on the chapter? _**-thinking, but then realizes- Oh. **_Diane! _**Hey, wasn't my fault that I'm slow!!! **_**lol.  
**

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I'm also writing a one-shot for Sonny With A Chance and a story on Camp Rock which is now ON-HIATUS due to the one-shot and this story. So go and check my stories & one-shots out. I'll post it soon. Until then to the people who are my regular reviewers on my other stories, you won't see another update from me on Unexpected Love. but I will try to update soon. _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot! Yep, just the plot! Nothing else! lol.  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_Shane swam to the bridge with Mitchie in his arms. he found her body floating in the middle of the lake and swam to her. When he finally got to her and he thought that she was dead, but he was happy that she still have a pulse but it was very weak._

**Chapter Sixteen**

Nate and Jason waited for Shane at the end of the bridge and when Shane got there, Nate and Jason pulled Mitchie up onto the bridge. Then Shane got up on the bridge.

"Shane, you found her, what happened to her?" Nate asked.

"My guess is that she drowned then her body floated up to the surface," Shane answered.

"Where was her body?" Jason asked.

"It was floating in the center of the lake," Shane replied.

"Is she okay?" Nate asked looking down at Mitchie.

"No, she has a very weak pulse and she is unconscious," Shane responded.

"Then we have to do something," Jason said.

"I agree, we have to get her to the hospital right away or she will die," Shane said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go," Nate said.

"Okay," Shane and Jason replied.

"Not so fast, none of you are going anywhere with that girl," Tess said interrupting their conversation.

"Tess, this is a matter of life and death, a person's life is on the line and if we don't get some help, she will die," Shane said.

"So, let her die," Tess said.

"Tess, we can't let her die," Nate spoke.

"Why not?" She deserve to die after what she did," Tess said.

"What did she do that made you hate her?" Jason said.

"She lied about who she is really is," Tess answered.

"Tess, get over it, that is old news, we already been through this, let it go," Shane said getting angry.

"No, I will not let it go, after what she did, she deserved this," Tess said.

"She did not deserve this, no one does," Nate said.

"Like I said before, that girl is bad news and she brainwashed everyone into thinking that she is really great when I know that she is not," Tess said.

"She did not brainwash us, she is great and you are not," Nate said.

"What did you just say?" Tess asked.

Nate walked up to Tess and said, "You heard me, Mitchie is a great person when you get to know her. She is most caring person who has a very big heart while your heart is stone cold. You don't care about anyone but yourself. When you don't get what you want, you will do anything in your power to get what you want. You will threaten other people if they don't do what you want. You want everyone to be miserable. You think just because you have a lot of money and your mom is famous, you can do whatever you want and not get busted for it. Newsflash Tess, not everything is about you and the world not does evolve Tess Tyler."

"Yes, it does, everything is about me," Tess said.

"No, it isn't," Jason said. "Didn't you hear what Nate just said to you?"

"I don't care what Nate say to me," Tess said.

"God, you are dense," Jason said.

"Like I said, you are not going anywhere with that girl not if I have anything to say about it," Tess said.

"What are you going to do?" Jason said.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Tess said.

"Tess, cut it out and let us get help," Shane said.

"No," Tess answered.

"Why not?" Shane said.

"Because of this," Tess said pulling out a gun and pointing at them.

"Where did you get that gun, I thought that I got rid of it," Jason said.

"Luckily, I always come prepared," Tess said.

"Please don't kill us," Jason pleaded.

"I can't promise that," Tess said.

"Tess, you don't want to do this," Nate said trying to get through to her.

"Shut up," Tess said pointing the gun at Nate. "Now none of you will get hurt if you do what I say."

"We are not going to do anything you say," Nate said.

"If you value your lives, you will," Tess replied still aiming the gun at Nate.

"We should do what she say," Jason said.

"Jas, are you kidding me, we shouldn't," Nate said.

"Dude, I don't want to die," Jason replied looking at Nate.

"We will think of another way to get out of this," Nate responded.

"By the time, you think of a way out, we will all be dead!" Jason exclaimed.

"Have faith in us," Nate said.

"Sure like faith will help us," Jason said sarcastically.

"Jason!" Nate yelled.

"What?' Jason asked.

"Guys!" Shane yelled.

"What?" They asked.

"Now is not the time for you two to fight," Shane said.

"You're right, sorry," Nate apologized.

"Sorry," Jason said.

"Now that is done, what do you say, will you listen to me?" Tess said.

"No," Jason said.

"Then there is only one thing left to do, you all die," Tess said getting ready to pull the trigger when suddenly someone said, "Tess Tyler, drop the gun, you are in big trouble,"

Tess turned around and saw that Brown, Connie, Ella, Peggy and Caitlyn were all standing there and the police was there along with the paramedics.

"Tess drop the gun and no one will get hurt," a policeman said.

"No," Tess said.

"Listen to the policeman," Brown said.

"I won't listen," Tess stubbornly said.

"Please?" Connie begged.

"No," Tess replied.

"Listen to what the police said and give up," Nate said.

"No, I won't give up," Tess said.

"Please do the right thing, what would your mom say about this?" Jason said.

"Leave my mom out of this," Tess said.

"So this is about your mom," Caitlyn said.

"Shut up," Tess said.

"Your mom is the reason you are like this," Nate replied.

"All of you be quiet!" Tess yelled, "Or I will do something bad."

"Tess, you are like this because you feel alone and you think no one cares about you," Peggy said.

"Be quiet, Peggy, you don't care about me, no one does. My mom is always away and I never see her. She is not there when I need her. It feels like she care more about her career more than me," Tess said.

"Is that what you really think that I don't care about you?" a voice said.

"Mom?" Tess asked softly looking around for her. She finally saw her standing next to Brown. she was walking toward Tess.

"Please put the gun," TJ said.

"Why?" Tess asked.

"Because you don't want to hurt anyone, you are mad because of me," TJ said.

"You're right, I'm mad because you are always leaving me." Tess confessed.

"I know and I am sorry about that, I promise that I will make time for you," TJ said.

"You promise?" Tess asked.

"Of course, sweetie, I love you and you are the most important thing to me and I am sorry that I wasn't able to show it. From here on out, I will make sure that you come first. First thing I will do is cancel my tour and after camp is over, you and I will go on a mother-daughter vacation," TJ said.

"Really?" Tess asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes," TJ answered. "So what do you say, drop the gun and everything will be alright."

"Oh, mom," Tess dropped the gun and walked to her mom and gave her a hug.

"Look like we will not be needing you," Brown said to the policeman.

"You sure?" the policeman asked.

"Yeah, look like we got everything under control," Brown said. "We will have to see if Mitchie will press charges against Tess when she wake up and if she does, we will call you."

"Okay," The policeman said before leaving. After the situation with Tess is under control, the paramedics rushed to where Mitchie was and started working on her. Connie and Caitlyn ran to where Mitchie was.

"Is my daughter okay?" Connie asked.

"She has a weak pulse, we better get her to the hospital fast," one of the EMT said putting Mitchie on the stretcher with a breathing mask on her face and rolling her into the ambulance.

"Can we come?" Connie asked.

"Of course, you are her mom, come on," the EMT said said to Connie leading her to the ambulance.

"Okay," Connie said getting into the ambulance. "The rest of you will follow us to the hospital and I will see you there."

They nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the paramedics load Mitchie into the ambulance and closing the doors. A few minute later the ambulance left to go to the hospital leaving the rest of them hoping that Mitchie will be okay and that the worst was behind them.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter seventeen to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**Hey, it took us so long to post the chapter. _We kinda have some problems with the internet right now. It keeps turning on and off for the past 2 days. It sucks. _**That's because you have to go on funtrivia and you are not patient! _**Well, that's not my fault. I had gotten more addicting to that site and it has been bugging me. **_No wonder! _**HEY! Besides, I have to think of more ideas for the next chapter of Best Friends Forever?, Unexpected Love and this one! **_That's true, she has been working on her other stories. _**I'm so tired. Also, I am Mich's laptop since her internet WORKS while my dad's laptop doesn't! **_What can I say? It likes me more than you! _**Humph! -turns around and sticking her tongue out at her- I hate you! **_Hey, it wasn't my fault. lol.

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I'm also writing a one-shot for Sonny With A Chance and a story on Camp Rock which is now ON-HIATUS due to the one-shot and this story. So go and check my stories & one-shots out. I'll post it soon. Until then to the people who are my regular reviewers on my other stories, you won't see another update from me on Unexpected Love due to other projects such as this one, but I will try to update soon. _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot! Yep, just the plot! Nothing else! lol.  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_They nodded their heads in agreement as they watched the paramedics load Mitchie into the ambulance and closing the doors. A few minute later the ambulance left to go to the hospital leaving the rest of them hoping that Mitchie will be okay and that the worst was behind them._

**Chapter Seventeen**

Everyone was in the waiting room awaiting news about Mitchie. The ambulance bought her a few minutes ago and the doctor has been working on her and there has been no word on her condition.

"What is taking so long?" Nate asked.

"Nate, just be patient and the doctor will tell us s how she is doing," Cait said.

"she's right, man, calm down," Jason said.

"Okay," Nate said sitting down next to Cait.

"I hope that she is okay and there is nothing wrong with my daughter," Connie said.

"I hope so too," Shane said.

"God, I hate Tess for doing this to her," Nate said.

"I know, I want to give her a piece of my mind," Cait said.

"Cait, calm down," Nate said rubbing her shoulders to calm her.

"Calm down! How can I calm down when my best friend could be dying!" Cait exclaimed.

"Cait, we don't know that," Nate said.

"I know, but Tess has cost us so much trouble," Cait said.

"I know, but our first concern is Mitchie," Shane said.

"Okay," Cait said.

"I hope that we will hear something soon," Brown said.

"I hope so," Shane said, pacing.

"Shane, quit it with the pacing! It's making some of us dizzy!" Caitlyn said, rubbing her head.

"Well, sorry! I can't! The love of my life is in there and I'm afraid that I was too late to save her." He said, sliding down on a wall and putting his head on his hands.

Connie stood up and walked over to Shane, putting an hand on his shoulder.

"Shane, it's going to be okay. Mitchie is a fighter, she will get through this." She said.

"What if she doesn't, Connie? Then what? I can't live if she's not okay." He mumbled.

She pulled him to a hug.

"Shane, don't give up. She will be fine. I know it for sure."

"How?"

"Shane," She said, putting her hands on his face and lift it up, so he could see her face. "I just know. A mother knows when their child is okay. Don't worry. You don't want Mitchie to worry, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Then calm down. Be strong. Don't give up. Mitchie needs you. Okay?"

"Okay, thanks Connie."

"No problem, anything for the guy who loves my daughter."

He smiled and hugged her one last time before pulling out of her arms and pacing aga

"Will you stop pacing and sit down," Nate said.

"No," Shane said.

"Shane, pacing back and forth won't help you calm down, it will make you crazy," Nate said.

"Okay, fine, I will sit down but only for a minute," Shane said.

"Shane, come and sit down or don't make me get up from this seat and drag you the seat," Caitlyn said threatening him. "I give you three seconds, 1, 2, Shane don't make me say three! two and a half, two and three quarters, Shane, get your butt over to the chair right now!"

"Alright, alright, I will sit down," Shane said sitting down in the chair. "There, happy now?'

"Yes," Cait said smiling.

"God you are so tense," Shane said.

"Thank you, I got that from Tess before our friendship ended," Cait said.

"I still can't believe that you and Tess used to be friends," Shane said.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago, I miss those days when we were friends, I can't believe how much she changed over the past years," Cait said.

"Any family of Michaela Torres is here?" someone asked

"Yes, I am Mitchie's mother, tell me is my daughter okay," Connie asked.

"I am Dr. James Anderson and I been assigned to your daughter's case," Dr. Anderson said.

"Is she okay?" Connie repeated.

"Well......."

* * *

What will happen next? What will the doctor said? Will there be more bad news about Mitchie? Will she be okay? Stay tuned for chapter eighteen to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took us so long for post this chapter. We have been too busy since _I have school and other projects to do._ Here is Chapter 18. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I'm writing a new Camp Rock story and another one-shot for Sonny With A Chance. I have began a new story on my profile. It's called Best Friends Forever? Chapter 19 is currently in the works to be typed, Chapters 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, & 26 have been completed (with one of my best friends in real-life did the end of Chapter 10, Chapter 11 and half of Chapter 12) and Chapter 27 is still not completed. So go and check it out! _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot! Yep, just the plot! Nothing else! lol.  
**

* * *

_Previously on Coming Clean:_

_"Any family of Michaela Torres is here?" someone asked._

_"Yes, I am Mitchie's mother, tell me is my daughter okay," Connie asked._

_"I am Dr. James Anderson and I been assigned to your daughter's case," Dr. Anderson said._

_"Is she okay?" Connie repeated._

_"Well......."_

**Chapter Eighteen**

"There is good news and bad news." He replied. "Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news." Everyone said at once.

"Okay, the good news is Mitchie had escaped Death."

Everyone let out a cheer.

"But the bad news is that she's in a coma and there is a possibility that she might not remember anything."

"Anything?" Shane asked him

"Anything," Dr. Anderson said, shaking his head. "Mitchie was in the water for so long that I think she hit her head on something while underwater."

"What other injuries does she has?" Connie asked.

"Well, we managed to get her breathing again and she didn't suffer any major injuries," Dr. Anderson said.

"Thank god," Shane said.

"however the chances of her getting out of the coma and waking up is slim to none. It is up to her if she want to get out of the coma," Dr. Anderson said.

Connie started to sob while Shane is holding her trying to comfort her.

"Is there anything else wrong with her?" Shane asked.

"Not that I know of," Dr. Anderson said.

"Can we see her?" Caityln asked.

"Yes of course, but one at a time," Dr. Anderson said.

"Okay, what room is she in?" Connie asked.

"She is on the third floor room 314," Dr. Anderson said.

"Okay, can I see her?" Connie asked.

"Of course, follow me," Dr. Anderson said.

"Alright," Connie responded.

Connie followed Dr. Anderson while the other stayed in the waiting room so Connie can see her daughter first then the rest of them can see her after. Dr. Anderson and Connie took the stairs to the third floor and walked down a white hallway. They arrived at the room moments later.

"Okay, Mrs. Torres, here is your daughter's room, do you have any more questions?" He asked her.

"Not, right now," Connie replied.

"okay, I leave you alone with your daughter while I go check on my other patients," he said.

"Okay," Connie responded.

He walked away leaving Connie standing there in front of Mitchie's room. She took a deep breath and opened the door and went into the room. She saw that Mitchie was hooked up to many machines and she was fighting back tears. she went to her bedside and pulled up a chair and held her hand. She can't believe that her daughter is in this position. She hoped that Mitchie will get through this. Connie started to talk to her.

"Hi sweetie, I hope you can hear me, I am here for you when you wake up. Everyone is worried about you and praying that you will wake up and come back to us. I can't believe that you are in here fighting for your life. Please keep fighting and just remember you have people you love you and don't want you to die. I love you and hope that you will come out of the coma soon," Connie said kissing her forehead before getting up and leaving the room so other people can see her.

Connie went back to the waiting room where the others were.

"So how is she?" Caitlyn asked.

"She look peaceful but she was still in the coma," Connie responded.

"So can I see her?" Caitlyn asked.

"Of course," Connie replied.

"Okay," Cait said.

Caitlyn went to her room and went inside. She sat in the chair next to Mitchie's bed and started to speak to her.

"Hi Mitch, please wake up, I miss you and I need someone to talk to. You have to wake up so I can tell you about Nate and me. We are dating and I think that I am falling in love with him but I can't tell him because I am afraid that he will not feel the same way. I need you to wake up so you can tell me what to do about Nate. You are best friend since you came to camp and I am glad that you and I are friends. Please wake up because everyone is worried about you including Shane. Shane is a wreck without you because you are the best thing that happened to him and he needs you," Caitlyn said.

She grabbed a hold of Mitchie's hand and squeezed it gently before getting up and leaving the room. She saw Shane and patted his shoulder on the way.

He nodded in response and walked inside. He was trembling as he was walking up to Mitchie. He sat down on the chair and grabbed Mitchie's hand.

"Mitchie, it's me, Shane. I was so worried about you. When you were missing, my body just died right there. I can't live without you. I need to tell you something. I know you can't hear me, but I just wanted you to know about this. I'm in love with you, Mitchie. I never felt this way before. I can't stop thinking about you and your beautiful face. You are so amazing, intelligent, talented, sweet, caring, kind, and so much more that I can't describe. Please, Mitchie. Baby, wake up. I can't live if you're not awake. I will always love you, Mitchie Torres and no one, not even Tess, could break us apart." He said, wiping a tear on his cheek.

He kissed her on the lips, then her hand and walked out, didn't even notice her fingers were moving.

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter nineteen to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**Hey guys! Sorry it took us so long for post this chapter. We have been too busy since _I have to go back to school for this semester and other projects like working on my stories and homework to do. _**I was busy reading stories.I wrote HALF of this one and _**I wrote the rest of the half of this chapter!**_** Here is Chapter 19. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**_Now I'm CO-WRITING this story with her. so you will definitely see more of me. I had finished Best Friends Forever and already posted the sequel of it: Love Me Always. It's NOW back in-progress. so go & check it out! _**Sis, this is my story! **_Hey, it's OUR story! I just want to give a notice to my regular reviewers on my other stories. _**Fine.

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot! Yep, just the plot! Nothing else! lol. _I wish we did and this would be the story. _**Sis, stop dreaming.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter ****Nineteenth **

Several days has passed and no change in Mitchie's condition. Everyone took turns sitting with her and just talking about things and how much they really wanted her to wake up. Connie called Mitchie's dad and told him what was going on and he told Connie that he will drive to the hospital and be with her. Connie and Caitlyn went to the hospital's church and prayed for Mitchie to wake up. Shane stayed with Mitchie every night and holding her hand and hoping that she will wake up. One day Shane was in Mitchie's room talking to her when Caitlyn came in.

"Shane, how is she?" Cait asked.

"The same," Shane said not letting go of her hand.

"Shane, why don't you get something to eat and I will stay with her," Cait said.

"I can't, I want to be here if she wake up," he replied.

"You have to eat, Shane, you haven't eaten anything since you been here," she said.

"I don't want to eat," he replied.

"Mitchie will want you to eat something," Cait said.

"No, what if she woke up and I am not here?" He asked.

"Don't worry, if anything changes, I will call you and let you know," she said.

"Okay," Shane said letting go of Mitchie's hand and standing up and walking to the door, "Let me know if anything changes," he said before leaving.

"I will, now go get something to eat," Cait said.

"Okay, I am going now," he said then he left.

After he left, Caitlyn sat down in the chair that Shane just sat in.

"Mitchie, you need to be awake. Shane's a mess without you. I wish you are here to see this."

She put her head down, not seeing Mitchie's fingers moving.

Then Caitlyn heard a groan and looked back at Mitchie who opened her eyes.

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Mitchie tried to talk, but her throat was killing her. She rasped out,

"Water. Need water."

Caitlyn walked to the water pitcher and poured a glass of water.

Then she gave to Mitchie who was just drown the whole thing.

"Ahh. I needed it that. Now where's Shane? I want to talk to him." Mitchie said in one breath.

"Shane went home. He thought that you won't be awake anymore. He was starting to lose hope of you waking up."

Mitchie's face dropped.

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. He does. He wants you to feel better. Now rest. You will see him later. I promise."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled and closed her eyes, her breathing slowed for a deep sleep.

Caitlyn smiled and left before thinking,

_"Shane needs to know that Mitchie is alive. I hope he's not doing something stupid again."_

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter twenty to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**Hey, viewers! Sorry it took so long for us to post this chapter! _I'm still at school, focusing on my work and I have some tests coming up during next month!_**_** I'm mostly really tired because of it. Besides, I won't be working on this story for long. **_why, sis? **_Sis, you know why I'm not working_**_** on this story for long.**_ Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting. Di has ALL Accelerated and one Advanced Placement class for Junior Year.**_ Yep! The only classes that are regular are French 1 & 2 and Intro Lifetime Sports, which I still don't know what it is._** Di! She's so stressed out right now. Besides, her birthday is NEXT FRIDAY! _**Yep! I'm going to be more old. **_Sis, you're not old. You're just growing up. She is always like this ever since she saw the Twilight Saga: New Moon. _**No, it wasn't. I always feel like this ever since I started High School last year. **_Oh, Di! Do you see what I have to live with? **_HEY!_**lol._**  
**_

_**Now I am working on some of my stories, but still taking some time during school. Ugh, 5 MORE weeks until school is over. I can't wait! Go and check out my newest one-shots that I posted on my profile! **_SIS! This is MY story!_** No, this is OUR story. But I'm just saying. *whispers to the audience* I need a lot of support on my stories and one-shots! *winks***_

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot! Yep, just the plot! Nothing else! lol. _I wish we did. If we did, this would be the story. _**Sis, stop dreaming.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

While Caitlyn was in Mitchie's room talking to her, Shane was in the hospital walking thinking about Mitchie and hoping that she will wake up. Shane found himself in the cafeteria where his friends was. He went and sat down at a table where Nate and Jason was.

"So Shane, how is she?" Nate asked.

Shane sighed, "No change, Caitlyn is with her," he said.

"Don't worry, Shane. She will wake up," Jason reassured him.

"I'm worried, what if she doesn't wake up?" Shane said.

"Don't think like that, Shane, you have to have faith," Nate said to him.

"I know," Shane replied.

"Okay, now can we move on to something else," Jason said.

"Of course," Shane said.

"Nate, tell him about what we were talking about earlier," Jason said.

"Jas, I'm not sure that Shane want to hear what we were talking about," Nate said.

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because he is going through a rough time," Nate said.

"Come on, it might cheer him up," Jason said.

"No, now drop it," Nate said.

"Guys, stop it and tell me what is going on," Shane said interrupting them.

"I told you he want to hear it," Jason said.

Nate sighed and looked at Shane before replying " Remember when we were performing at the beach jam and we were singing a new song that you wrote,"

"Yeah, I remember, what about it?" Shane asked.

"After we were done performing it, we send the tape to our record company and they said that they liked it and think that it should be our new sound," Nate said.

"They did? That's great, so what is the problem?" Shane asked with a confused look on his face.

"They want us to go in the studio and record a CD right away," Nate said.

"When do we have to be in the studio?' Shane asked.

"In two days," Nate replied.

"What? I can't leave Mitchie," Shane said.

"We know that you want to be here when she wakes up but they really need us in the studio," Nate said.

"I don't care what they said, I'm not going until I know that Mitchie is awake," Shane said firmly.

"Well, you can go record your CD because Mitchie is awake," Caitlyn said from behind them.

Shane heard those words and turned around, looking at Caitlyn with surprise on his face.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now go and record the CD!" She said, walking towards them.

"Cait, you are **SUPPOSED** to tell me when she woke up."

"I know that, but I overheard your conversation with the guys and I don't want to disturb you."

"Well, how is she? Did she say anything?" Shane asked looking at Cait.

"She is fine and she did say that she want to see and talk to you, so now go and see her." Caitlyn answered.

"Okay, will you be fine here with Nate and Jason?" Shane asked.

"Of course, now go," Cait said.

"Okay, I am going," Shane said as he stood up and left the cafeteria to see Mitchie.

After Shane left, Caitlyn sat down at the table with Nate and Jason.

"How is she really doing?' Nate asked.

"Honestly she is fine but I have a feeling that she is not," Caitlyn said looking at Nate.

"What made you think that?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but I think that Mitchie has a long road of recovery ahead of her," Cait said.

"Did she remember what happened to her?" Nate asked.

"I don't know, but I do not think that she remember that Tess was the one that did this to her," Cait said.

"Do you think that once Mitchie remember that Tess was the one who did this to her, she will want to press charges against her," Jason asked.

"Maybe, but let's not worry about that, let's just focus on Mitchie getting better before we think about pressing charges," Cait said

"Of course, Mitchie is our first priority," Nate said.

"He's right, so let's get something to eat," Jason said as Nate and Caitlyn gave him weird looks.

"What? I am hungry," Jason defended himself.

"You are always hungry,"

"I resent that,"

"Guys, let's not get into an argument now,"

"Sorry," both guys said.

"That's okay, now let's eat."

* * *

What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter twenty-one to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

**(Author's NOTE: Mich: **Regular**, Di: Bold/_Italics, _Both: Bold)**

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it really took us long to post this chapter! _Me, I have to deal with school right now. CLASS OF 2012 ROCKS! One more year left until I'm a senior! Yay! Whoo-hoo! One Accelerated ___****class and the rest is normal. It turns out there are 2 other subjects that weren't on my other schedule, but it's fine. I rather not change it. Good thing I have a 4-day weekend. **I have been busy with other stuff. _**I...**_ *clears throat* _**we have been sorry that we have neglecting this story. We didn't mean it. **_Yep, so who watched Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam yesterday? *******raises our hands***_** we did, but it wasn't that good as the first one. **_That's true, sis. Did you guys know that it premiered with 8 million viewers? It is good, but it did NOT beat the first movie which was 8.9 million viewers. _**So it was a failure. **_Hey, at least they have positive reviews from critics. _**That's true, but there's a possibility that it will NOT have a third one. **_**Aww.**_**  
**_

_**Now I am working on some of my stories, but still taking some time off during school. Go and check out my newest one-shots that I posted on my profile! **_SIS! This is MY story!_** No, this is OUR story. But I'm just saying. *whispers to the audience* I need a lot of support on my stories and one-shots! *winks***_

**Disclaimers: Don't OWN Camp Rock, just the plot! Yep, just the plot! Nothing else! lol. _I wish we did. If we did, this would be the story. _**Sis, stop dreaming.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Shane left the cafeteria and headed toward Mitchie's room. He could not believe that Mitchie is awake and he can not wait to see her. He quickened his steps so he could see Mitchie. He finally got to Mitchie's room and when he went in. He saw that Mitchie was awake and was looking at him.

"Shane," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie," Shane said.

"I am so happy to see you," Mitchie said.

"I know. that makes the two of us," Shane said entering the room and sitting down in the chair that was next to Mitchie's bed. he took one of her hands in his.

"What happened to me?" asked Mitchie.

"You don't remember?" Shane asked.

"The last thing I remember is running off after what I heard what Tess said to me and ending up at the end of the dock watching the sunset. After that it goes blank," Mitchie said.

"Someone pushed you into the water," Shane said.

"Really, who would push me into the water," Mitchie said not believing what she is hearing.

"Come on. Mitchie, you know who," Shane said.

"I do?" Mitchie asked.

"Of course, it is someone who hates you and want you out of the way so she could have me," Shane said looking into Mitchie's brown eyes.

"Tess," Mitchie said.

"You're right, it was Tess," Shane said.

"I can not believe that Tess could do something like this," Mitchie said.

"Actually, it wasn't Tess that pushed you into the water," Nate said entering the room with Caitlyn and Jason.

"Nate, what are you talking about?" Mitchie asked.

"He's right, Tess told Peggy and Ella to push you into the water," Cait said.

"I could not believe those three, why do they hate me so much," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, it is not your fault that they hate you," Cait said trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is, if I hadn't came to Camp Rock, none of this would happen," Mitchie said.

"Mitchie, stop this, Tess was the one that was brainwashing them and she was blackmailing them so do not blame yourself for this," Shane said.

"Maybe but if I hadn't..." Mitchie was not able to finish when all the machines starting beeping really fast. The doctors came in and told Shane, Nate, Jason, and Caitlyn to get out of the room while they worked on Mitchie.

The guys were are standing outside Mitchie's room wondering what is going on. They were are hoping that Mitchie is going to be okay.

* * *

**What happened to Mitchie? Will she be alright? Why are WE asking YOU these questions? What will happen next? Stay tuned for chapter twenty-two to find out. Please review and the next chapter will be posted soon. Five reviews for the next chapter.**

**-Di & Mich  
**


End file.
